Phillip Lee
Profile Name: Phillip Lee Species: Chipmunk Race:Striatian Age: 55 Weight: 175 lbs Home: Arabus Co. outside of Arabus City Occupation: Guardian of the Chipmunk Kingdom Statis: Deceased Discription Phillip Lee is the husband of Hellen Lee and the biological Father of Jerry Lee and Norman Lee / Tamias Orenberg. He was the Guardian of the Chipmunk Kingdom during the final decades of the Inner Circle Reign, fiecely protecting the kingdom from its enemies the principal of which being The Dark Realm. He bears many battle scares form the rigors of his duties the predominate of which is a scare over his left eye from a wound inflicted by the Dark Realm Emperor during a sword fight with the villian. Though aged, this time tested chipmunk, charging into the fight with a rune enhanced claymore in hand is a fierce fighter able to show even the best of his opponents that he is a formitable force. Phillip personality is one of stern no-nonsense calm and order and is fervently orthedox in loyalty to the kingdom and the prevailing culture, The Ways of the Inner Circle . He tends to do things by the numbers and has little tollerence to antics. Yet he carried an aora of strength and stability accumulated from his vast experiences and wisdom earned by his years on duty and world travels and adventures. Also under his strict and somtimes crumpy surface was a heart of gold, charisma, and emmense affection which earn the hand of his love of his life Hellen Lee in marrage. His bravery and selflessness makes him one of the most revered figures of his time. To his two sons he tended to be a bit over bearing and was often at old with them especially Jerry over his eldest son's beleives and viewpoints questioning the Inner Circle and their ways. But Phillip loved his two boys with ever fiber of his being, raising them on his own when their mother died giving birth to Norman. He only wanted the best for his sons and for them to grow up to fine outstanding examples of chipmunks and did everything he could to teach them all that he knew and deep down his sons knew this. As The Guardian of The Chipmunk Kingdom Phillip Lee was always a staunch loyalist to the Inner Circle and to the Chipmunk Kingdom and aspired to contribute what ever he could to the kingdom. His motivation, clear and straightforward was to do everything in his power to insure a safe and better place for all chipmunks. At age eighteen he joined the Military and served in the army serving several tours of duty with high honors. He won the Royal Metal of Honor for holding off a platoon of Dark Realm forces let by the Dark Realm Emperor allowing his platoon to flee to safety. It was during that event that he received the scar over his left eye. His illustrious service record climaxed in saving King Toran from a terrorist bomb that destroyed the royal box. When the previous Guardian of the Chipmunk Kingdom was killed in the line of duty Toran on Approval of Inner Circle named Toran the new Guardian. Phillip Lee's drive to protect the Kingdom moved to a personal level when his two son's were born. At the time the Dark Realm became an increasing threat. Phillip loved his two boys with every fiber of his being and made it his lives work to end the Dark Realm threat so that his sons and future generations of Chipmunks would inherit a kingdom free from its enemies. Countless times as Guardian he lead the kingdom's defense thwarting the Dark Realm's plots to conquer and subjugate the kingdom. His selfless drive lead him to sacrifice his own life when he caused a Dark Realm air ship laden with nuclear bombs to prematurely detonate before reaching the Kingdom's capitol city. In memory of their father Norman and Jerry Lee would finish what their father had fought so hard to do and bring down the Dark Realm and its diabolical emperor once and for all.